1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steam apparatus and more particularly to a steam leakage measuring device which is used to check the operating condition of a valve of a steam trap or other steam device. More specifically, the invention is of the type which operates by detecting vibrations taking place with the operation of the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steam leakage detectors are known in the prior art and an example of such a device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-187739. This device determines the presence or absence of steam leaks by detecting vibrations that take place when the steam is leaking. A detecting needle which is set on an object to be measured is mounted on a casing of a probe. The vibrations of the detecting needle are converted into electric oscillations by the use of an ultrasonic microphone using a piezoelectric element, and the electric signal is amplified, thus moving a meter pointer and sounding a speaker.
The aforementioned device, operating the meter pointer and the speaker by detecting vibrations from the detecting needle, is capable of detecting a vibration level. However, this device still presents a problem in that no accurate measurement of steam leakage can be made because the leakage varies with the steam system pressure, if the vibrations are at the same level.